A Silly Serenade
by Persephone3
Summary: Duo helps me cheer up a friend/fellow author. Just a sweet little story.


Hey there! Hope you like the fic, it's a short one. This is my first one but hopefully I'll have more out soon. Read and review and tell me if you like it!  
  
Disclaimer; I am not Walt Disney. Nor am I SilverShinigami's dad or the co. that owns GW. Therefore I own nothing mentioned in this fic except ,well, me.  
  
  
  
  
  
A light flipped on, revealing a lavishly furnished basement room, fit with a huge entertainment system, CD player, couches, and a pool table. Slow footsteps and muffled voices could be heard coming from the stairwell. Two figures, chatting amiably, emerged carrying a bowl of popcorn and cups of steaming tea. They set their snacks down on a round table that was already crowded with dirty dishes.  
  
Andrew sighed and guiltily picked a strand of long light brown hair from the popcorn bowl. "Oops. Sorry 'bout that. Guess I shouldn't have carried the food."  
  
Duo smirked at his companion. "If you would just tie it back like me, then you wouldn't be shedding everywhere like some annoying dog." He tossed his heavy rope of hair over a shoulder and nodded towards the pool table. "Wanna play?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Sure. We've got nothing else to do while we wait." They spent a few minutes selecting cues and fishing the balls out of the pockets. "You're cracking."  
  
" You mean breaking?" supplied a girl that neither had noticed standing quietly by the stairwell. Duo's mouth dropped open. Andrew, used to her unusual habit of unobtrusive appearances, didn't even flinch at her seemingly abrupt existence.  
  
" Umm, that too."  
  
Duo laid aside the cue stick he had been busy chalking and stuck out his hand, careful to brush the blue dust off his fingers and onto his pants first. "Hey! You must be SilverShinigami! Thanks for letting me hang out in your basement for a while. I was assured that it was okay, seeing that you and Andrew are best friends and your house is so conveniently close to the high school. We have tickets to see the play there. And if Andrew hasn't thought to mention me before, I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
The leather-clad, green-eyed girl shook the offered hand, a small smile playing along her lips. "Yeah, I know." The smile faded to be replaced by a frustrated scowl. "Well I have a lot to do. I promised to have the next chapter of 'Prince Charming' posted by tonight, so I'll just be in this room right here, typing away and punching an occasional hole in the wall." She jerked her thumb irately at the door on her right. " Help yourselves to anything you want. You know the drill, Andrew." She disappeared into the room, shutting the door after her.  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Hm. Nice chick."  
  
Andrew sputtered, "Nice WHAT?"  
  
Duo turned and set up the balls. "Nice person. Trying to be a good hostess even when she's obviously stressed about something."  
  
Andrew squinted at the ball arrangement. "Oh. I bet it's because someone tried to tickle her again. She hates that."  
  
The braided boy dismissed the subject with a wave of the ( ) "Anyway. Hope you don't mind when I whip those rather shabby looking pants off ya at my first shot at the ball! You're a good loser though, it should be fun!"  
  
His comrade eagerly took up the banter. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Sir Two-year-olds-feel-guilty-when-they-beat-me!"  
  
"This from someone who proved it possible to lose in Go Fish when playing BY YOURSELF!"  
  
The longhaired brunette blushed slightly. "It's easier than it sounds. Just do the crack, alright?"  
  
"The break?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Same thing!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
SilverShinigami thumped her forehead despairingly against the desk and groaned. "Hnnnnnnn…. I'm NEVER gonna get this done." She gritted her teeth at the sound of friendly laughter drifting in underneath the door. "Urgh. I don't wanna work," she complained against the keyboard. "My creativity is at absolute zero tonight."  
  
Using all her willpower to focus on the task at hand, she bent over the desk to punch a determined key. Thirty minutes and two sentences later, she was sprawled on the floor, fingertips rubbing her temples. "Urhg. Writer's Block." The pent-up frustration all at once became too much to bear and she viciously threw her dictionary across the room to slam satisfyingly against the door.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgh!!!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Dou and Andrew glanced up from their third game of pool at a booming 'thunk' from the computer room door. As an infuriated growl followed, Duo brought his attention back to the pool table where he was bent over his cue stick, intent on lining it up with the ball. He closed an eye, and then neatly placed the eight ball in a side pocket. He stood and stretched. "That sounded a lot like a big book hitting a wall."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Probably was. But Silver's a big author. Whatever it is, she'll handle it." On this positive note, Andrew lifted a tea glass and drained the last few gulps. "We need more tea."  
  
Duo pulled back his sleeve to study his watch. "No. We don't have time. We have to go in about fifteen minutes. What's the name of the play, again?"  
  
"It's a musical. Some Disney story. Cinderella or something. So it should be good."  
  
Duo stared at his friend. "You like Disney? Little kid Disney? With the cartoons and fairies and talking animals?!"  
  
Andrew flushed a deep red. "Um………yeah."  
  
Duo's face suddenly broke into an enormous grin. "Me too!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, what's your favorite?"  
  
"Beauty and the Beast!"  
  
"No way! Mine too!"  
  
"That's so weird! Are you sick of pool? I am."  
  
"Let's go bug Silver."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
Giggling like two mischievous toddlers, they deserted their game for more entertaining pursuits.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Curled dejectedly in a corner of the study, SilverShinigami groaned as two hyper teenagers burst exuberantly into the room. Duo skipped over to tap her on the shoulder. "Looks like you need some caffeine!"  
  
"Looks like YOU need a sedative!" she snapped, aggravation making her uncharacteristically moody. She trained her glare on Andrew. "Which tea did you drink?!"  
  
"The really, really caffeinated kind!" Andrew chirped happily, ignorant of her cold tone. "Hey! Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?!"  
  
"……what?"  
  
"Duo's obsessed with Disney, too! I'm not the weird one anymore!"  
  
"You shouldn't set yourself up like that, Andrew. The cruel and merciless will quickly shoot you down."  
  
Duo had been fiddling with the miscellaneous junk stuffed in various crannies of the room, sifting through papers, knick-knacks, and even more dirty dishes. Now he turned, and hefted two black bowls above his ears, the spoons they had previously contained clattering to the floor. In receiving an approving laugh from Andrew, he started prancing impishly before Silver.  
  
1  
  
2 Who's the leader of the club  
  
That's made for you and me?  
  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
  
Andrew took the next verse,  
  
3 Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!  
  
You're as welcome as can be!  
  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
  
They sang the third verse together, trotting around in a circle and flapping their hands along with the beat.  
  
4 Mickey Mouse! Donald Duck!  
  
Mickey Mouse! Donald Duck!  
  
Forever will we hold our banners high!  
  
High! High! High!  
  
Come along and sing a song  
  
And join the jamboree  
  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
  
For the finale, each threw an arm about the other's shoulders, and then they tilted their heads together and sang slowly, swaying dramatically from side to side.  
  
5 Now it's time to say goodbye  
  
To all our company!  
  
M…I…C  
  
Andrew stepped forward to shake Silver's hand. "See ya real soon!"  
  
6 K…E…Y  
  
Duo sent her a charming wink. "Why? Because we like you!"  
  
7 Emmmmm – Ohhhhhh – Uuuuuuuu – Esssssssss – Eeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
The irrepressible pair took a deep bow.  
  
Still resting in the corner, SilverShinigami gave an amused snort. "You guys are such dorks. But…" She shot to her feet and froze, fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut. When she opened them again she was smiling. "Go away! I… I just had an idea. Inspiration. Hafta write. Now!" She launched herself at the computer and began typing franticly. Andrew and Duo backed out of the room, unnoticed by the excited girl mumbling to herself over the keyboard.  
  
Duop pretended to pout. "Geez! Not even a 'bravo' after that spectacular performance! I'm miffed!"  
  
"The call of the muse. One must answer it. But speaking of performances, we're gonna be late if we don't leave right now."  
  
"But we don't have a ride."  
  
"We're WALKING you lazya-  
  
"Oi!"  
  
They climbed upstairs, their footsteps fading with their voices, leaving behind a somewhat more cluttered basement and one grateful authoress. 


End file.
